poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsa comforts Ryan and lets him go follow his team/Cody's hair turns white
This is how Elsa comforts Ryan and lets him go follow his team and Cody's hair started to turn white in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Frozen. Elsa's palace. Elsa is pacing, talking to herself Elsa: Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel! cracks, Elsa looks around and notices ice spikes growing out of the castle walls hears crying and turns to see Ryan, crying for what he did to Anna and Cody Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, Cody. I didn't mean to do that to you and Anna, bro. sniffs walks up to Ryan and comforts him Elsa: It's okay, Ryan. Maybe I will cheer you up. smiles a little as she comforts him by patting him Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Elsa. But, is Anna going to be okay? Including my brother? smile a little Elsa: Yeah. a piece of tisue paper and gives it to him Here. Blow. blows his nose Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. I guess that is fine craftsmanship. Elsa, I am very sorry for.. sniffs freezing Anna's heart. Elsa: I hope I will help you. And it's okay. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope my sister Sari would like these things. I know Anna belongs in Arendelle. So was you. Elsa: I know, Ryan. But, I belong here. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anyone. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I hope Meg will see me when I get to my team, my friend Elsa. And I have to say, your magic did made your palace. looks at Elsa smiles and her palace turns from red to blue Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. I didn't know this ice palace of yours can change colours. Elsa: Thanks. And I am sorry for scolding you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: It's OK. I forgive you, my Snow Queen. thinks about what would be the key to controlling Elsa's powers as Elsa sits on the chair Ryan F-Freeman: Elsa, I know I like Sari as my sister. Elsa: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: I still wonder what would be the key to control your powers. Elsa: I know. At least along with Anna, I love her like my sister. Ryan F-Freeman: Love? upon realising That's it! Love is the key to control your powers. Elsa: You think so? nods Elsa: Thanks, Ryan. You really are my friend and my prince, Ryan the Snow Prince. Ryan on the cheek Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Elsa. I guess that is something before I go. You think you can be okay here? Elsa: Yeah. And I hope you get going. Your team needs you. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. I hope you know that you love Anna as your sister. Like me loving my love Meg. Elsa: Sure. Ryan F-Freeman: Farewell, my queen of the ice and snow. Elsa: See you soon, Ryan the Snow Prince. salutes and runs to the door and goes out the palace as Elsa smiles. To Ryan's team Sonant Nightfall: I know we can't go back to Elsa's ice castle. That snow monster is guarding it. Trio Darkle: You said it. I know Emmet has got a hard skull. Emmet: Olaf doesn't have a skull..... Or bones. Percy: I hope Ryan is okay. He knows he could somehow catch up to us. nods and sees Ryan running on the snow Ryan F-Freeman: Guys! Wait up! Sari Sumdac: By the Matrix. Here comes Ryan! Thomas: Cinders and ashes, Ryan must've decided to follow us. caught up to his team Ryan F-Freeman: Guys. I know it was an accident and for Anna and my brother.. crying I'm so sorry! comforts Ryan Anna: I know, Ryan. And I forgive you. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Thanks. Cody Fairbrother: I bet Connor would be lucky with his team. Sonant Nightfall: So, I guess Ryan is here with us. I hope the love experts would check on Anna when we find them. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: I hope I would check Ryan's hair later. Meg Griffin: Yeah. And he will forget about Elsa's shoes and worry about Cody's hair. Cody Fairbrother: What do you mean? My hair is fine. You should see your hair, Meg. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Meg is right, bro. Your hair is turning white. Cody Fairbrother: White? What you mean it is.. a white streak on his hair What? Ryan F-Freeman: I think that's because I struck you by accident. Is that right? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. Does Lady think that looks bad? silence Ryan F-Freeman: No. Sir Daniel Fortesque: You hesitated, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Dan. I was guessing. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan